Return to Me
by Sakura9
Summary: Well here it is. A fic that primarily focuses on Freya. It's very sad in some parts and there is some mild action in there too so enjoy!


Return to Me  
  
A Final Fantasy 9 Fanfic  
  
By Maya Nagao (AKA Sakura)  
  
Well it's me again! ^_^ Here's another fic that materialised in my crazy mind ^_^ This time however it focuses on Freya and Sir Fratley. This fic is somewhat romantic with a hint of action thrown in. Moreover its a dramatisation of what could have been Freya's past lol. Well enjoy the fic and send all comments and queries to sakura@fantasysquare.com  
  
****  
  
"Is this what happiness feels like?" Freya was lying in bed, her head against Fratley's chest. She was wide awake but she didnt want to get up...yet. She loved Fratley's warmth and the rise and fall of his chest. She smiled. The peaceful music of the rain falling outside was nothing new to her. It had been raining in Burmecia for as long as she can remember thus earning it the title of "The Kingdom of Eternal Rain." The rebuilding process of Burmecia was well underway. The Burmecians living in Lindblum had finally come home. A memorial was built in the place of Cleyra's tree to honour those that died. Among the dead was their King. The memorial was there also to honour the memory of all those that died in the senseless war.  
  
"Freya...."  
  
Freya was startled but she looked up. Fratley was awake.  
  
"Yes, my love?" Freya said, her head still against his chest.  
  
"What....What was Burmecia like before Brahne's war? Did it ever stop raining...?"  
  
Freya thought for a moment. She never usually dwelled upon her past but this was a special case...  
  
"Yes it did sometimes. But it would still remain cloudy. When it did stop raining everyone would be out and about being busy and we'd both go outside town to play.....secretly...." Freya giggled.  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yes, me, you, Codgeworth, Helaina and Samson. We always played tag and hide and seek in the grass...." Freya smiled.  
  
"Oh...."  
  
"You still can't remember...?"  
  
"I'm sorry Freya...."  
  
"Thats ok Fratley. Someday you'll remember. I just want to be close to you right now..."  
  
Fratley put his arm around Freya and kissed her on the forehead. It was now morning. The sun was rising in the distance, not that they could see the sun but they felt that it was morning.  
  
"Should we get up and get started?"  
  
Freya closed her eyes.  
  
"Can we stay just a little longer? I just want to stay here with you..."  
  
Fratley smiled and snuggled a little closer to Freya.  
  
"Wah! Its raining far to heavily to do any work!" Anton said  
  
"Well thats a shame. We might as well stay indoors today eh?" Sheba said, secretly relieved she wouldnt have to do any backbreaking work on Burmecia.  
  
"Then what else is there to do??"  
  
"Well we can sit and relax in front of the fire can't we?"  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Can't you relax?"  
  
Anton sighed and slumped himself next to his wife by the fire.  
  
"Mummy Mummy! I'm bored!"  
  
"I'm hungry"  
  
"I'm tired!"  
  
"I want a PlayStation 2 and FFX!"  
  
Sheba laughed and scooped her 4 children onto her lap and cuddled them.  
  
"Mummy! Mummy! Can you tell us a story?"  
  
"A story? What story would you like to hear?"  
  
"About the time there was Sunshine and lollipops and Rainbows and...."  
  
"Oh the time where Burmecia and Cleyra were once united?"  
  
"Yes mummy! Yes!"  
  
"Well let me see..." Sheba thought. "A long time ago it never used to rain this much in Burmecia. There was sunshine and Burmecia was a beautiful and prosperous kingdom. We never had the nickname of "The Kingdom of Eternal Rain." We were just called Burmecia. I remember when your father and I used to always still the fruitsellers fruit and we'd eat our stash in an alley. Watermelon and orange were dribbling down onto our clothes and we were always caught because mama could smell the fruit on us no matter how hard we tried to wash it out." Sheba laughed and Anton's face went red. Her tale went deeper as the little childrens eyes widened. The tale had been told many times to curious young mice. These young mice were no different. When Sheba finished her tale the little ones and Anton were asleep by the fire, it was already late in the afternoon, night was beginning to settle in. The little ones slouched all over Anton made for a very cute scene (^_^). Sheba smiled. She scooped her children up and placed them into bed tucking them in. Sheba looked out the window and sighed. A wishful look was on her face as she looked up at the sky. A look that longed for the return of happier days.  
  
"Even a ray of light would give me hope for the future" she sighed.  
  
Freya was in the living room sipping some tea. They couldn't get any work done at all today because of the bad weather. Well worser weather than usual. Fratley was inside the kitchen preparing dinner. Freya laid herself back and watched the fire. Funny how something so warm and inviting can be so destructive when used the right way. Freya looked at her spear. It had been a while since she last used it in a battle. Fratley was done preparing dinner and went and served it up to Freya. It was Burmecian Hot Pot, Barley baked bread and some hot midsummer root tea. Freya was mildly surprised that Fratley made such a hearty meal...and it tasted good! They both ate in silence. Fratley was summoning up to courage to ask a question that he had been agonising over for quite a while now.  
  
"Freya.....When did we first meet?"  
  
Freya was surprised. Fratley often seldom asked about the past. But today was different for some reason or another. Freya couldn't quite put her finger on it.  
  
"Well...." Freya thought. Remembering things about "Burmecia's Sorrow" was painful yet Freya felt it was her obligation to tell Fratley about it.  
  
"Run...Run.....escape..." These thoughts raced through Freya's mind as she zig zagged her way through the streets of Burmecia. "After her! Don't let the spy escape!" shouted the men in pursuit. "Damnit! my cover is blown" she whispered under her breath. She kept running trying to lose her pursuers but they were always at the edge of her eye advancing upon her. She raced through an alley when she finally came to a dead end.  
  
"Hahaha! Now we got you, you Royal Military scum!"  
  
"GET HER!!!"  
  
"Not just yet! I'm not going to die now!"  
  
Spears clashed and sparks flew. Freya parried and she side stepped. One two, one two. A slash, a thrust and a brief pause. She knew it all too well. She knocked out the four men that attacked her. The other men were mesmerised by her power and skill. They were afraid and they hesitated.  
  
"I have no more time to deal with all of you!"  
  
Freya raised her spear, concentrating all her power she struck the ground with her spear causing a huge gust of wind towards her unfortunate opponents. The men screamed as they were blown away. Freya was panting and clutching her chest. "Damn them!" She turned around and jumped to the roof top of the building.  
  
Burmecia's Sorrow was the name given to the period of war and the years after that forever divided Burmecia. The Cleyrans were a group of rebels who had grown dissatisfied with the government. They believed that it was rotten to the core, with council members accepting bribes and the King reduced to a puppet state being controlled by the council instead of the other way around. Ever since Freya was little she had dreamed about becoming a Dragon Knight. She thought of nothing else better than protecting her home and her loved ones. She entered training at the tender age of 10 and her skill was remarkable, even her instructor saw promise in her at an early age. But because she was training so hard she shut herself off from the rest of the world. She never did the things normal children would do. She trained and she trained hard. Her jump technique was perfected at the age of 16! A remarkable feat. Most Dragon Knights don't master their jump technique until at least the age of 20. At the age of 18 she enlisted herself to enter the King's Military and she was accepted swiftly. She was a cold person. She confided to no one and her family still dearly loved her but were afraid they were going to lose her...not in a fight but lose her completely. When the war erupted she was immediately sent to the front. She was given many reconnaisance missions and often stealth missions involving spying upon the enemy. She often completed these with ruthless efficiency...except for this one mission....  
  
Fratley watched the fight from the rooftops. Instantly mesmerised by her skill and her beauty. Intrigued, Fratley leapt across the roof tops after her. He had to admit, she was a hard woman to follow. When she finally sat down, out of breath, Fratley leapt ahead of her.  
  
"Wow....you sure showed my comrades a thing or two." Fratley's spear was still beside him, not in a fighting stance but he would be prepared for anything.  
  
"You!" Freya leapt up "Are you more Cleyran scum set out to come after me?"  
  
"Hmm I guess you can say that....." Fratley readied his spear. "You have important information with you. I cannot let you go now because of that....I will fight you for it and I'm guessing you will fight me. Your eyes show me that you have received training with the best."  
  
"Death is of no circumstance in a duel..."  
  
"I know.....You can either come with me willingly or...."  
  
Freya readied her spear.  
  
"Hmmmm. It looks like you have already made your choice. My name is Fratley, Sir Fratley of the Cleyran United Force."  
  
"I am Freya, Freya Crescent of Burmecia's Royal Dragon Knights."  
  
"It is a shame something so beautiful has to die so young...."  
  
The two charged. Freya attacked swiftly from below but Fratley parried her attack with ease. The two clashed for what seemed to be like hours. Fratley was prepared for the battle of his life and he sure got it. The two were told over and over that they should put aside all emotion when it came to the fight. But Fratley couldn't hold back the power his heart had over him. Freya herself was totally caught off guard by Fratley's skill. She was having a better time at holding back her feelings but couldn't help but admire the man as they fought. Spears collided and sparks flashed. When suddenly their weapons were locked together. Fratley was determined to overpower Freya but found that he just couldnt, the woman's passion was strong. Freya knocked Fratley back. One, two. One, two. Slash, a thrust and a brief pause when suddenly, Fratley slammed his fist in the ground causing a cloud of dust to fly into Freya's face. Freya swore and tried to clean the dust out of her eyes. Fratley, unable to bring it upon himself to kill her, stabbed Freya with the butt of his spear. Freya was knocked to the ground. Fratley himself was on his knees panting like a dog.  
  
"Now.....please.....enough......please come with me...."  
  
Freya slowly stood up. The anger welling inside of her.  
  
"NEVER!!!"  
  
Freya's eyes glowed and soon her whole body was surrounded by a golden aura of light. Fratley shielded his eyes. When he looked up he was shocked. Freya was glowing a blue/yellow aura and was clad in armour. Her spear was readied. Her desire to protect her Kingdom and to survive had Freya go into "Trance." Fratley had heard many rumours and myths about Dragon Knights able to go into Trance but had never witnessed it himself. He was scared now...scared of that cold glint in Freya's eyes. Freya charged. She attacked with a ferocity that was unseen of before. Fratley parried and tried to defend himself at any cost. He was getting weary but he kept his ground. Freya just couldnt crack Fratley's defense. She readied herself for her final attack. Freya jumped high into the air. Fratley could do nothing but watch and did not dare jump up after her. A spear came hurtling down from above. Fratley rolled aside and avoided it. Fratley breathed a sigh of relief thinking that the worst was over. Another spear came hurtling down and missed him by a hair. Fratley was startled. Spears came raining down from above and Fratley was madly trying to avoid them. When suddenly it was all over, Freya came hurtling down from above. She was tired and faint. Fratley just watched her, unable to move. Freya then ran off. Fratley didn't know what came over him but he followed her all the way to the palace and there he was captured and thrown in a dungeon. Freya was puzzled by Fratley's foolishness.  
  
Inside his cell Fratley was tortured and beaten. He remained loyal and refused to tell them anything. Freya was charmed by his loyalty and she knew something had changed inside her forever. Something that changed since she first met Fratley. One night, in secret, she went to Fratley's cell with some food and water.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Fratley was lying against a wall. His eyes barely touching Freya's face.  
  
"I.....I....I don't know....I was just bringing some...."  
  
"Well if you don't know then leave..."  
  
"Well....I thought you might be hungry...."  
  
"Oh I thought they served the best cuisine at Burmecia's Palace...Apparently they think serving the slosh that animals eat to us was doing us a favour..." Fratley spat. "If thats what you came for then take your food back. I don't want it." Freya looked down. She turned away and was about to leave when suddenly Fratley grabbed her arm. She turned around and saw Fratley eye to eye.  
  
"I said...I didn't want your food....."  
  
Freya couldn't resist her feelings anymore. Freya and Fratley kissed passionately. From that night forth they had been meeting in secret. Fratley endured the torture and Freya healed his wounds with her magic she learned as a Dragon Knight. But the day came when she knew she had to let Fratley go. Everyday he stayed she knew his soul was becoming weaker because....he wasnt where he was truly alive. He wasn't helping his comrades for the cause that he believed in. Freya didn't want that. Freya didn't want to hold Fratley back so one night.....  
  
"Go Fratley....go now....before they catch us..."  
  
"But....but why....?  
  
"Just go Fratley...." Freya was gulping back tears.  
  
"No....I won't leave you here..."  
  
"No, Fratley, you must go because...you must fight for what you believe in....Don't let me hold you back..."  
  
"Then come with me..."  
  
"I can't...."  
  
"Why? Freya....can't you see that the King is corrupt...that he has only brought misery upon Burmecia?"  
  
"I...I can't leave....I swore on the day I became a Dragon Knight that I would protect the King..."  
  
"Screw the oath!"  
  
"Do you know what would happen to my family if they found out I ran away?" Freya was crying.  
  
"We'll protect your family..."  
  
"No you can't....they have spies everywhere....you can't protect them...."  
  
"But...But Freya....I love you...." Fratley surprised himself....it's the first time he had said those words in a long time. Freya herself was also caught off guard.  
  
"Fratley...."  
  
"Freya come with me. We will take your family and I'll protect them with my life. I swear I will..."  
  
Freya shook her head.  
  
"Only I can protect them....there's nothing you can do...." Freya turned away. Fratley grabbed her by the hand and kissed her.  
  
"Go....go now...." Fratley looked at Freya then turned away. Fratley jumped and bounded his way across and looked back. Freya looked at him beckoning him to go. Fratley turned away and left.  
  
"I love you...." Freya whispered.  
  
The day finally came. The last day of the war. The Final Assault. There was no holding back. The Cleyran rebels attacked the Palace. The Dragon Knights defended the Palace and managed to push the rebels back considerably. Both Fratley and Freya fought in the war. Both fought to protect what was important to them most. For Freya it was her family. She could never betray the King for she will know what will happen to them. For Fratley it was his belief that he would create a better world. The war finally came to a stalemate. Neither side won. Both sides were affected badly. It was at this stage that the Cleyrans were tired of fighting. Tired of all the blood shed. The Cleyrans exiled themselves from Burmecia and headed towards the large tree in the desert where they made their home. The sandstorm surrounding the tree provided natural protection and they isolated themselves from Burmecia.  
  
Unfortunately for Burmecia after the war came the greatest sorrow of all. The great flood. It rained heavily non-stop for 14 days and nights and because Burmecia couldn't handle so much rain it eventually was flooded. People lost their homes. Many people lost their families and loved ones. The King unfortunately for him was murdered during his victory feast by a mysterious man carrying a spear. The flood lasted for 4 days in which the whole of Burmecia was in ruins. When it stopped raining however...grey clouds hung over Burmecia and those clouds have been there ever since. The newly crowned King of Burmecia. As soon as he came into power commissioned that all the people that survived to be rescued and commissioned drains to be built in the roads and near houses. Drains that would reach out to the sea and deposit all the rainwater there. Freya's family unfortunately died in the flood. Their bodies were found in their home. At that point Freya couldnt handle it anymore. She snapped her spear into two and cried by her parents bodies. She was so mad that she had fought in the war only to see her family perish. She couldn't understand. A hand reached down and touched Freya's shoulder. Freya grabbed the stranger's hand. She didn't care who it was. She hugged him and cried. She felt so alone now. When she did look up...  
  
"Fratley...?"  
  
"Freya....."  
  
Freya hugged him and didn't want to let go.  
  
"How did you....didn't you leave with all the other Cleyrans?"  
  
"No....I still had a job to do..."  
  
Freya looked at his bloodied spear  
  
"Oh Fratley....Why did they have to die? Why? WHY?"  
  
Freya clutched Fratley and cried.  
  
"Thats something I cannot explain, Freya. You must learn that when these things happen you can do two things. Wallow in self pity and live like a dead spirit for the rest of your life or take the hard journey of grieving and then putting it behind you to go on with your life..."  
  
That day Freya buried her family and said a prayer and hoped that they had found peace in a better place. Fratley stayed in Burmecia with Freya and found the new King to be an honourable man who was really concerned for his people. Fratley even became a Dragon Knight after a few years. Fratley was mesmerised by the skill of the Dragon Knights. But one day an outsider named Amarant came into Burmecia causing a ruckus. Fratley, confident in his skills, challenged him to a fight. Losing badly, Fratley was inspired by the man's technique and wanted to learn more. Freya then had that feeling again. Freya knew Fratley was going to leave her....  
  
"Fratley....why...?"  
  
"Because I want to become stronger"  
  
"Stronger...."  
  
"I want to see the world beyond Gizamaluke's grotto..."  
  
"But...But Fratley...will you come back?"  
  
"Of course I will..."  
  
"Do you promise you'll come back to me?"  
  
"I promise I will come back to you, Freya...you know that..."  
  
They hugged and kissed one last time before Fratley walked through the gates. Fratley looked back and smiled. It was the last time Freya would see Fratley's smile in a long time....  
  
Fratley's eyes were staring at the fire. The look on his face didnt change all the way through Freya's story.  
  
"Freya...I'm sorry....I didn't know...."  
  
"Well you know now....but you still can't remember can you?"  
  
Fratley looked down at his feet  
  
"Thats ok....Someday it will come back to you...lets just go to bed now..." Freya smiled  
  
Fratley nodded.  
  
I never knew my connection with Freya ran that deep. All the time I found Freya charming because she was so gentle and loyal. All I can feel is the memory of that woman....in Alexandria. I see her in my dreams. A shadow surrounded by a holy light. Thats all I can see. All I can remember....  
  
Fratley woke up one morning. Something was blinding his eyes. He looked outside the window.  
  
"Freya! Freya!"  
  
"Hmmm...what..?"  
  
"Look outside!"  
  
Freya looked up and leapt out. She opened the window and looked outside. She rubbed her eyes in disbelief.  
  
"No....impossible....could this really be...?"  
  
Freya ran outside and looked at it. A single ray of light piercing through the dark clouds.  
  
"Mummy! Mummy! look! look!"  
  
Anton and Sheba were barely awake but they ran outside to look at the spectacle. They were all gathered around this little sliver of light. Freya put her paw through it and felt the warmth. She looked up at the small patch of blue through the patchwork of grey in the sky.  
  
"One day...the sky will be blue once more. This sliver of light is our ray of hope. A hope for a future where no blood has to be shed." Sheba said her eyes full of hope.  
  
"One day......You will return to me, Fratley....and until that day comes I'll cherish the time I have with you and create new memories that will be in my heart forever...."  
  
Freya hugged Fratley and looked at Burmecia's light of hope.  
  
"The Sky will be blue once more. The way it should be...."  
  
*****  
  
And so thats the end of another fic hehe! Got a comment? A Question? Email me at sakura@fantasysquare.com.  
  
Until next time! Love, Peace and hairstyle grease! 


End file.
